Fairy Tales and Raindrops
by Phoenix DeFuego
Summary: Quistis knows a secret. Want to know what it is? Then R&R! :p


**Disclaimer:** Characters and settings copyrighted to Squaresoft er... Square-Enix. Whatever the heck they're calling themselves these days. You know who owns them. :p

**Author's Note: **Just a little ficlet that got stuck in my head. Hope you enjoy and as always please please please R&R! :)

* * *

**Fairy Tales and Raindrops**

by Phoenix DeFuego

"This is the last time!" the raven haired sorceress pouted. Quistis arched a golden brow as Rinoa crossed her arms beneath her breasts and the younger girl's brow furrowed in anger. "If he stands me up one more time it's over!" Rinoa stomped off in a huff, parting the crowded hallway with her foul mood.

She could have told Rinoa where he was. Quistis mentally sighed as she realized she was being selfish by not telling Rinoa the truth. Tightening her grip on the umbrella Quistis made her way to the Quad. It's not like she was intentionally trying to break Squall and Rinoa apart but she certainly couldn't work up the gumption to help them along either. The heels of her tan boots clicked rhythmically as she marched down the pink stripped corridor, a frown marring her soft features.

She should have said something to Rinoa. Quistis knew that Squall really did care for the energetic young girl. She had never seen him so enamored with someone before. She guessed the reason she kept silent was that she was afraid. Quistis had watched Squall change a lot ever since he had met Rinoa and in a way it bothered her. It was nice that he seemed to open up more to his friends and he was finally starting to let people get close to him again. Quistis was torn though. She didn't want him to change and yet she liked the changes that she saw.

Maybe she was just jealous that it was Rinoa that brought about this change in him and not her. As Quistis stood at the threshold of the Quad a smile graced her lips as she silently chuckled. Then again, some things would never change. Students brushed past the blonde instructor as they hurried inside, the dark clouds and distant thunder encouraging them to seek shelter from the coming storm. Except one.

In the middle of a square patch of green grass stood a very tall, very old oak tree; its gnarled branches covered in emerald leaves that fluttered in the chill wind. Nestled in the ancient roots and leaning against the sturdy trunk sat Squall, his nose buried deep in a rather thick novel; completely oblivious to the outside world.

Quistis smiled as she watched Squall lose himself to his little world of fantasy. It was a little known fact that Squall loved to read fiction novels. It was a secret that Quistis jealously guarded. She loved watching the emotions fly across his handsome face as his gray eyes skimmed the printed pages. She had discovered that when Squall was truly lost in whatever fantasy he happened to be reading his eyes would turn a vivid blue.

She often wondered what it would be like to be caught beneath that azure gaze. If only he could learn how to treat people like he treated his precious books. Still smiling, Quistis shook her head as she carefully descended the marble steps.

The clap of thunder went unnoticed as Squall's hungry eyes continued to devour every word, his shoulders hunching over and his head sinking low as the story drew him in; as if getting closer to the book somehow brought him closer to its characters and their tale. Suddenly Squall blinked in startled surprise as something wet splashed onto the page.

As if seeing the world for the first time, Squall took a second to take in his surroundings and mentally cursed as he realized it had begun to rain. Using his finger as a bookmark Squall tucked the book under his jacket in an attempt to protect his treasure from the drops of rain that managed to foil the defenses of the leafy branches of the old oak tree.

A frown twisted his thin lips as the rain intensified. If he didn't do something soon his book would get wet and most likely ruined.

A look of utter surprise and slight confusion crossed his face as the heavy drops of rain from the branches above suddenly stopped. Quistis smiled down at Squall and offered him her hand, holding the opened umbrella over the two teenagers. A hint of blue seeped into his eyes as Squall grinned and silently thanked Quistis for her forethought, accepting her hand and lifting himself to his feet.

A furious blush stained Quistis' cheeks as Squall draped his arm around her shoulder and she reasoned that it was only so they could both huddle under the protection of the umbrella as they walked across the rainy Quad. Throwing caution to the wind Quistis rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into his embrace, unable to hide the bright smile that split her face when he made no objections. Her smile soon faded though when she remembered the raven haired sorceress. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

As they reached the shelter of the painted hall Squall stepped away and Quistis immediately missed his warmth. Her entire body instantly felt warm, however, as she melted at the unexpected, and genuine, smile Squall suddenly bestowed upon her.

"Thanks."

His voice sent shivers down her spine and he was halfway down the hall before Quistis came to her senses. Suddenly her eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth just as Squall turned the corner. With a heavy sigh she let her mouth close and her shoulders slumped. She should have warned him about the storm that no doubt waited in his dorm room. A sad smile crossed her pale lips. If those two ended up fighting, she knew where she could find him.


End file.
